Kucykeł de kiler
Ten artykuł to parodia! Dwie następne postacie: Dark Apyl i Blondi Dark kucykeł de kiler - Kucykeł de kiler jest najpodlejszym kucykełem na świecie. W wieku pięciu miesięcy zabił całą swoją rodzinę za to, że nie kupili mu jego ukochanego samochodziku. Następnie napadł na sklep z nimi aby je ukraść, zabić całą ochronę a następnie je zgwałcić i rozwalić... Następnie napadał na największe banki i lewiatany na świecie. Przez cały czas starał się dorównać swojemu największemu idolowi którym jest sam Jeff the zjeb killer. w wieku czterech lat go spotkał i zaczął za nim gonić wrzeszcząc "dŻeFf-seNPaI! NoTIcE mE!!". potem wymordował dziesięć tryrliardów wymiarów przejmując w nich władzę. Chodził z Pinkameną którą podkradł sprzed zabicie Pinkie, Charą oraz całą resztą zła wszechświata. zgwałcił nawet samego lorda Voldemorta (nie pytaj się...). Ostatecznie stworzył gang dzięki któremu stworzył potęgę i mordował kolejne wymiary! na końcu zabił też swój team ponieważ był słaby! Wygląd Kucykeł de kiler to najprzystojniejszy kucykeł na całym świecie! spójrz tylko na tą perfekcyjnie białą skórę potraktowaną pastą do zębów i memami z piciem wybielacza! Spójrz na tą wspaniałą grzywę! na to wspaniałe trawiasto-kupowe afro i jego krótki ogonek! A jego róg i skrzydła? To jest po prostu ideał! i te jego wspaniałe niebiesko oczy albo czerwone rogi które przykleił sobie magikiem! A jego strój to już ideał! ta wspaniała różowa folia która udaje bluzkę! i ta wspaniała, magiczna, różowa peleryna przeznaczenia! i jego spaniałe kalosze! Tosz to ideał! wiem, wiem... wiem, że chcesz aby był twoim mężem... niestety.... nie ta liga... Osobowość Kucykeł de kiler jest najpodlejszym kucykełem na świecie. W wieku pięciu miesięcy zabił całą swoją rodzinę za to, że nie kupili mu jego ukochanego samochodziku. Następnie napadł na sklep z nimi aby je ukraść, zabić całą ochronę a następnie je zgwałcić i rozwalić... Następnie napadał na największe banki i lewiatany na świecie. Przez cały czas starał się dorównać swojemu największemu idolowi którym jest sam Jeff the zjeb killer. w wieku czterech lat go spotkał i zaczął za nim gonić wrzeszcząc "dŻeFf-seNPaI! NoTIcE mE!!". potem wymordował dziesięć tryrliardów wymiarów przejmując w nich władzę. Chodził z Pinkameną którą podkradł sprzed zabicie Pinkie, Charą oraz całą resztą zła wszechświata. zgwałcił nawet samego lorda Voldemorta (nie pytaj się...). Ostatecznie stworzył gang dzięki któremu stworzył potęgę i mordował kolejne wymiary! na końcu zabił też swój team ponieważ był słaby! di ent! W walce nie da się z nim wygrać ponieważ zabił tyle ludzi, że zdobył dużo dusz i stał się bogiem wymiarów które przejął! Historia W wieku pięciu miesięcy zabił całą swoją rodzinę za to, że nie kupili mu jego ukochanego samochodziku. Następnie napadł na sklep z nimi aby je ukraść, zabić całą ochronę a następnie je zgwałcić i rozwalić... Następnie napadał na największe banki i lewiatany na świecie. Przez cały czas starał się dorównać swojemu największemu idolowi którym jest sam Jeff the zjeb killer. w wieku czterech lat go spotkał i zaczął za nim gonić wrzeszcząc "JeFf-seNPaI! NoTIcE mE!". potem wymordował dziesięć tryrliardów wymiarów przejmując w nich władzę. Chodził z Pinkameną którą podkradł sprzed zabicie Pinkie, Charą oraz całą resztą zła wszechświata. zgwałcił nawet samego lorda Voldemorta (nie pytaj się...). Ostatecznie stworzył gang dzięki któremu stworzył potęgę i mordował kolejne wymiary! na końcu zabił też swój team ponieważ był słaby! Pewnego razu gdy miał 11 lat spotkał na polowaniu Dark Apyl i Blondi Dark i postanowili założyć TRIO KUCYKÓW KILERÓW. di ent! relacje 'trio killerów' Są friendami i mordują razem. 'Jeff the killer' Senpai kucykeła. ciągle za nim biega krzycząc "dŻeFf-seNPaI! NoTIcE mE!", wystrzeliwując ze swojego jakże majestatycznie wyglądającego roku magiczną mocą kropek śmierci przy czym też morduje wszystkich na drodze. Dżeff też kocha kucykeła i jest jego mężem... tylko on jeszcze o tym nie wie... 'jego poprzedni team' Zabił ich bo byli słabi... Zainteresowanie 'mordowanie' jego odwieczna pasja... to jego życie i marzenie! 'gwałcenie samochodzików' Cóż... żaden nie jest w stanie oprzeć się jego urokowi osobistemu... 'Dżeff-senpai' Dżeff-senpai to miłość kucykeła! ciągle za nim biega krzycząc "dŻeFf-seNPaI! NoTIcE mE!", wystrzeliwując ze swojego jakże majestatycznie wyglądającego roku magiczną mocą kropek śmierci przy czym też morduje wszystkich na drodze. Jednak kiedy Dżeff go nie widzi ten zachowuje się cicho i go stalkuje aby następnie się na niego rzucić i wyznać po raz tryliardowy swoją jakże wielką i prawdziwą miłość! Oczywiście ten udaje niedostępnego ale go na prawdę kocha i są małżeństwem! tylko Dżeff jeszcze o tym nie wiem... Ciekawostki *Jest biseksualny *Ma własny harem i fanclub. **...a w zasadzie to jedno i to samo... * kucykeł wie o Dżeffie wszystko... nawet więcej niż Dżeff... * Ptysia nie wie co Mel i Wiki brały podczas robienia swoich postaci ale wie, że ta postać została zrobiona pod wpływem bardzo silnych narkotyków którymi są winogrona i sok bananowy. *Gdyby nie ukochany chat nigdy by nie powstał *Dzięki zrobieniu tej postaci Ptysia ma pomysł na około pięć kolejnych! * Ptysia ogarnięta jest w kreatorze w którym zrobiła kucykeła bo swego czasu dużo w nim robiła... *Podczas robienia tej postaci Ptysia zapytała się jakie lv mają poszczególne postacie... Wika odpowiedziała gigantyczną liczbą. Ptysia odpowiedziała wymownym "∞" * Ptysia się zastanawia kto jest silniejszy. kucykeł czy Ai? **Ptysia chyba zrobi coś w rodzaju "epicka walka pomiędzy kucekełem de kilerem a Ai Jōku". ta postać nie jest jeszcze skończona! Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Artykuł